


A world reborn

by SilverWolf96



Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [11]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Friendship, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Xenotober Day 11.The whole world has been reborn, and the group is more than ready to experience all it has to offer, soon.
Series: Xenoblade October 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948564
Kudos: 5
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	A world reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Xenotober Day 11. Reborn  
> Enjoy!

### Day 11. A world reborn

“Isn’t this new world amazing?” Fiora asks as the group makes their way around Colony 9, which is still as they remember, but still different, in a good way. “It’s clearly different, but still there are places and things that are so similar to the world we used to know.”

“It’s incredible,” Shulk agrees, looking around, like he’s about to lift every stick and stone to examine if they’re the same or different than they were. “It’s going to be interesting to explore it and see everything it has to offer.”

“I want to check out Colony 6,” Sharla says, looking like she’s about to run off to do exactly that at any moment. “Make sure Juju and Otharon and everyone is doing okay.” 

“And I have a duty to the surviving High Entia,” Melia adds, straightening up and looking considerably more serious and sombre than the rest of the group. “I have to make sure they all find a good place to live that is not Satorl March or Valak Mountain, and make sure to give them the good life they deserve.”

“We’ll go see them,” Reyn promises them. “As soon as we figure out how all places are connected in this new world. Any ideas, Shulk?”

“I think it’s mostly the same way as before, only there’s no cave to go through,” Shulk muses. “A lot of places should be pretty close to what they were like, and where they were in relation to each other.”

“How’d you know that, anyway?” Reyn asks. “Did Alvis give you a map or something before he disappeared?”

“Not quite,” Shulk responds, having to think about the answer for a bit. “I think this new world was created by using the memories we have from our world, as well as some of his memories from his old home world. They’re kind of... combined together.”

“Riki want to go to Frontier Village!” Riki announces, bouncing excitedly up and down. “Riki want to see Oka and Littlepon again!”

“I guess we all have something we want to check up on,” Dunban notes. “We’ll probably have to split up at some point, as we cannot be in all places at the same time.”

“But first we’ll have to take care of some things, like transportation, and if there are still monsters around, as well as other things,” Shulk says, already coming up with all kinds of things to do.

“I think we could all go together,” Fiora suggests. When the others look at her for an explanation, she continues “Well, we’ve already seen Colony 9. We could go together to Colony 6 and check up on everyone there, and then continue to Makna Forest and Frontier Village to check up on Riki’s family, and also make sure all the High Entia are okay and let them know where to go; maybe direct them to Colony 6 or something. We’d get to know everyone’s okay, and we get to see much of the new world in the process, and we wouldn’t have to split up!”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Sharla agrees. “Even though we’ve been travelling together for so long, I’m not sure if I’d have been ready to say goodbye just yet.”

“I would appreciate the company,” Melia says, looking more relieved hearing the rest of them would come with her. “This will not be an easy journey, and the survivors have gone through a lot. They might not be thinking entirely rationally, so any help persuading them is most welcome.”

“Don’t worry, Melia,” Fiora says, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “We’ll all be there to help you, even if we have to split up sometimes, we’ll always be friends.” She gets a grateful smile in return.

“And it’s not like we’ll never see each other again once we split up,” Dunban points out. “We’ll still visit each other and spend time together. It’s just that we’ll all have other responsibilities as well.”

“How about we get something to eat before we start with anything else?” Reyn suggests, rubbing his stomach. “All this world-changing business makes a guy really hungry, you know? Besides, I wanna know if this new world comes with some new foods to try out!”

“Riki hungry, too!” Riki agrees. “Riki want food and Riki want it now!”

“It has been a while since we ate anything,” Sharla agrees. “Maybe we should get something.”

Everyone agrees and they make their way around the colony to find the best place to have a nice meal.


End file.
